What Is Love?
by InusGirlAndBabe
Summary: A couple decades in the future, can she learn to love him again in the next life, even though he's the player he once was? Or will they never be together again? Read to find out. KagInu as JennJoey
1. Chapter 1

She walked home from school and unlocked her frontdoor. Her long black hair was swaying in the wind as she clumsily dropped her keys and cursed under her breath. She picked them back up and unlocked the door easily, walking in and going to her room to put away her bookbag and start on her chores. She dreaded everday of her life but went on thorugh it as if nothing was changing. As if everything was ok. When she got into the kitchen it was a reck, so she immediately started to clean it. As she finsihed the kitchen she walked into the living room to be met by her father, she cursed once again under her breath and began to clean up around him. When she asked him to please move his feet so that she could vacum under them he threw his shoe at her. She winced feeling it make contact with her face, but she simply put on a smile and put the shoe back on his foot. When she had finished cleaning her father was saying another one of his apologies to her for what he had done. She smiled and said that it was ok. That she knew what he was going through and understood perfectly. When in truth she wanted to go into her room and cry. Then suddenly the phone rang. She picked up the reciever and it was her bestfriend, Maria. She smiled as she listened to the perky girl on the other line talk about things. Then it was her turn to talk, so she casually walked outside and sat down in her swing and began talking. "When is this party, again?" She asked casually when she got a stubborn reply, "I told you yesterday that it's tomorrow night from 11-9am." She nodded and replied quickly then hungup the phone. She then ran to her room, after putting her phone on the charger, and threw herself down on her bed to think about this party that was coming up. She didn't know for sure if she wanted to go. But everyone's going to be there. She told herself. So she decided that she'd sneak out the next night and go. So when she came home from school the next day she did her chores and walked to her room to pack a few things. When she got packed she made sure her parents were asleep and snuck out of her house to leave for the party. When her friends brother picked her up, that was normal to her so she didn't think anything at all about it. It was just any other day. So when she looked over at her friends brother he looked back at her. She blushed noticing the look in his eyes, she'd never return his feelings but she would atleast acknowlege him. Then his gentle gaze and lust filled eyes sent shivers down her spine. She then regretted leaving so she opened her phone to call Maria and tell her she'd be there shortly. Maria asked if she was ok, hearing the sound of fear in her friends voice. She had said that she was ok and would be fine. But then when she hungup the phone he pulled into a drive way she was unfamiliar with. There was noone else around except them. She looked over at him with fear in her young eyes. He smiled and said that he wouldn't hurt her so she softened up a bit. Then he got out and walked over to her door, he took a look around and then opened the door and took her hand. Then he led her inside and told her to go to the room accross the hall and get changed for the party. So she closed and locked the door then got ready. When she was dressed in her black halter-top and short skirt he walked in and smiled gently at her. She tensed up for a second before he was upon her. His hands wondering down her body no matter how much she asked him to stop. Then she started crying so he let her go and apologised. He didn't want her like this. So she ran out to the car and started crying. He felt bad so he called his sister and told her that he was taking her back home because she didn't feel very good. He then took her to an icecream shop. It was still early, only 9:00 pm. She smiled and ate the icecream and smiled sotly up at him. For once she wondered if she could return his feelings, but she shook it off. She just wanted to relax with him this once. And be friends without any worries about his sister or her father getting angry. So they sat there and ate the icecream. She slipped his jacket on when he offered it to her. She really was quite cold in these tight close. She was walking home after a long day at school when she saw Joey's car round the corner. Her parents were out of town, so she was staying by herself at home. Joey was trying to talk her into letting one of her friends stay with her since he didn't like the idea of her being alone all that time. "Jenifer, will you please listen to me for five minutes?" She looked over at him startled. She didn't think he'd accually talk to her. He opened his side door and offered her a ride home. She nodded and slipped gently into the seat next to him as he closed the door. She sighed as she heard him clear his throat. "I really don't want to have anyone over while my parents are away, Joey. Please understand. I'd rather not have them get in trouble for being over there in the first place," and she sighed sadly. He gently lifted her chin and looked deeply into her hazel eyes, causing her to blush deeply. She stared back into his until he leaned in then she gasped and looked away. She wasn't ready yet. She didn't know him all that well, and everyone in highschool said that he was a player, so she didn't want to get involved and get her heart broken agian. "I want you to come stay at my place, i'm not home a lot becuase I have work, and you'll be safe. You'll have your own room and new clothes. Would you stay with me? All I ask is that you atleast get to know me instead of judging me for what other people say about me," and she gasped thinking can he read my mind or something? Maybe i should give him a chance, he can't be all that bad if he's interrested in me of all people, and she gazed up at him while he wasn't looking at her. She nodded her simple reply and he took a right turning on the street that led to the mall. It was as if he knew she'd say yes already. When they pulled into the parking lot he asked her where she wanted to go. She smiled brightly and replied, "HOTTOPIC!HOTTOPIC!HOTTOPIC!," and jumped up and down so he smiled and laughed at her. They walked in and he took her hand when he saw a few gang members and she squeezed his hand because she was accually scared of them. Then they walked into hot topic and she grabbed a corsit top and a pair of black and blue, her favorite colors, chain pants. She walked into the dressing room and when she game out the blush that was on his face before was now deeper and redder than ever. The corset top framed her hips perfectly and the pants showed off her patite but. So he blushed on his own and looked down saying she was beautiful. She smiled and kissed his cheek causing him to gasp and touch the spot where she had kissed his cheek. It sent chills down his back when she came out in a corset-top and a mini-skirt. He took a deep breath and asked her if that was it. She nodded and took out her wallet, but was stopped by his hand when he reached into his own pocket and took out the money to pay for it. She blushed and let him pay for her four outfits. Then he grabbed her stuff and her hand and even held her purse. She blushed majorly and held his hand as gently as she could in this area of the mall. After they ate something he took her to another hot topic that had more varieties of clothes. So she bought three more simple outfits wihtout him knowing and he bought her six normal outfits and laughed when she scolded him about it. When they were walking back out she shivered so he took off his jacket and gave it to her while putting the other bags in the trunk of his 2006 Mustang Convertable. He then opened the door for her and waited until she was seated to close it. She buckled up and smiled when he let her turn to radio to whatever she wanted. When they got to his place she got out on her own and helped cary the bags inside, she didn't like seeing him do all the work, however nice it was. She walked into her room and put the clothes away,n oticing that there was already a ton of clothes in her sizes in the closet. She smiled and looked up at him happily. He blushed and smiled back, but it quickly faded as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. She blushed and pulled back wispering a thankyou and she asked to be alone for a while. She rummaged through her bookbag and got out her diary, beginning to write all the events that had happened these past few days. She was really going to enjoy this now, she thought as she touched her lips and smiled softly.When Jennifer awoke the next day she felt something in the bed beside her. She looked down to her left and there was Joey cuddled up to her side sleeping like a baby. She blushed at first then smiled and gently got up, as not to wake him. When she walked to the bathroom she climbed into the shower to get cleaned up. She was thin king about him all the time now, ever since they had gone out for icecream, but she still didn't know if she wanted to trust him yet. She was still so scared of getting hurt. She turned off the water and got out wrapping up in a gentle beach towel. It was blue and one on the wall was black, once again her favorite colors, she wondered if this boy was stalking her. When she walked back to her room he was still asleep so she quickly got dressed in the closet in a basic t-shirt and a pair of dark jean pants. When she was dressed she walked out of the closet and put her hair up in a simple bun and walked into the kitchen hearing her stomach growl. She prepared him breakfast and set the table, just as she finished setting down their plates of food, he walked out yaning still in his pj's and had messed up hair. She giggled and covered her mouth. He looked at her and immediately blushed running upstairs and changing. When he came back down he was wearing baggy jeans, a lighter color than normal, and a basic red t-shirt. She smiled and sat down at the table as he did. She had alreadey done the dishes, so that was fine. She looked up at him while taking a bite of her pancakes. He looked at her and blushed then looked away. She was confused but didn't say anything to him about it. She figured he'd start a conversation about it later. When she finished he was done as well, so she took his plate and washed them in the sink. Just as she set them in the drying rack two strong arms wrapped her and a face nuzzled into her neck. She blushed and shivered. She turned her head to look down and see Joey. He had such a peaceful look on his face as he took in her scent that she blushed and turned around his arms. He looked a little shocked thinking she was turning him away again, until she wrapped her arms around him hugging him as tightly as she could, burrying her head in his chest. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms tighter around her. When he pulled back she had tears in her eyes. Noone had ever cared for her this much, when he leaned in she finally complied and leaned in as well, but suddenly his cell phone went off and she turned bright red apologizing and running upstairs to her room to get her bookbag and then she ran out the door going to school. He cursed under his breath when he answered the phone, he was going to be late for work if he wanted to get her to school so he hungup on his sister and ran out the door after Jennifer. When he caught up with her he wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her over his shoulder and walked to school with her kicking and screaming. When they got to her school he walked her to homeroom to be sure she'd be ok. She told him she would and everyone in the class, including Maria, was jelous of their relationship already. When Jennifer walked in the teacher asked to speak with her, on behalf of which address he should send her school books to for the next few weeks. She told him about what had happened over the past few days and he nodded smiling. He thought it was rather cute. When the bell rang to go to first, sure enough, Joey was out there waiting. She laughed for the first time in ages, a real authentic laugh. HE blushed and walked her to her first period class. Then he left for work. As she sat in Geography all she could do was think about him, she had already finished the next three nights of classwork and homework. What else was there left to do? So when he teacher walked over and asked her what had happened, she jumped startled and asked what in jappenese. The teacher smiled that all too knowing smile, Mrs.Roberts knew what that felt like, and she just simply excused everyone from work the rest of the day. Jennifer smiled to herself and got up from her desk. She walked to the rest of her classes and got her things. Then she walked outside checking out early, since she hadn't done that yet this year. So she walked all the way to where he worked, a small mechanics shop, and she walked in looking aorund. She walked back out to his car and set her things inside. Then she walked over to where she saw him talking to his boss and smiled at his boss, who saw her and without thinking instantly smiled back. "And just who is this young lady, Joey?" His boss asked. He blushed and replied, "Well this is Jennifer, she's my little sisters friend but she staying with me until her parents get back from vacation," and his boss nodded softly. His boss then turned to look at Jennifer and said, "This boy right here is the best damned mechanic we got. So you'd better take good care of him, you hear me?" She blushed and nodded. The boss got the picture really quick that she was starting to fall for Joey, and that soon he was going to ask her out. He shook his head and she looked up. "Um, if you don't mind my asking, why does Joey work all the time? I only get to see him in early mornings and late at night when i should be sleeping already," she said softly. He smiled and looked at Joey, "Son, she's a keeper," and she blushed not hearing the rest of what he said. She looked down at her feet until Joey grabbed her up bridal style and spun her around. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. The boys in the shop wistled at this and she was giggling but screaming too. When he stopped she looked up into his eyes and he looked back. Everyone in the shop started chanting 'Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss' and she blushed when he moved in. She didn't pull back this time, instead she leaned in and kissed him. He didn't have a chance to lead, she led the kiss and then pulled back panting and blushing slightly. He just blushed and looked down at the girl in his arms. He smiled and carried her to the car, setting her in the passenger seat and then going to his side and getting in. He drove her home, but he carried her back in and set her down on his bed. He climbed ontop of her, and she shivered. She didn't know if she wanted this or was ready yet. But she saw the love in his eyes and blushed majorly. She then let him kiss her and she kissed him back, his hand wondering down to her thighs. She blushed and shivered. Just when he was going back up he smiled and pulled back. "You're not ready for this, and neither am i," and he got off her leaving her laying there panting. She cursed Kami and got up running after him. She caught him half way out the front door and tackled him. She had tears in her eyes. "Please...don't leave," she said holding back sobs. He blushed and wrapped his arms around her carrying her back to his bed and laying down with her. He made sure she was comfortable and then he watched her fall to sleep, while clinging to his shirt. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her letting her sleep in his arms. 

And that's it for chapter 1! Yes i do own these characters. They're in the story i created. I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll be sure to get chapter two up shortly. And it might be a lemon so watch out. Te Amo my viewers! ---


	2. Chapter 2: Who

When she awoke her hands were still entangled in his shirt. So she removed them and leaned up to kiss him. When his hands gripped her waist she reached down to remove his shirt and her own as well as their pants. She was ready for him. He flipped them over and started kissing down her neck and then kissed in between her breasts while removing her bra. And he massaged against one while he sucked on the other. His free hand working down to plunge into her sweet heat. As his hand and mouth switched she threw her head back and moaned out. Her legs parted as he plunged deeper into her. Then his kisses trailed down to her sweet heat. His tongue then plunged deep into her wet folds swirling inside her. She moaned louder and arched her head. Her hands entangling in his long brown hair. He took this as a sign, and he plunged deeper into her. His tongeu swirling around. When her body went rigid and her orgasm hit straight on. When he tasted her he started sucking it all up quickly and eagerly. He then leaned up and kissed her as lovingly as he could. He then plunged his, newly formed, erection deep into her sweet depths. As she adjusted to his size he kissed her to comfort her and then started up a slow and steady pace. As her hips met his he got faster until he was going extremely fast and her moans for him to go harder were gladly obliged. He enjoyed feeling her arch to his touch and hearing her moan his name louder each time he thrusted down into her. She threw her head back as both of thier bodys went rigid, his pre-cum seeping into her as he got even harder and faster. Then he let loose his entire orgasm into her sweet depths. She then lay her body back and panted, he colasped beside her. He was suprised when she wispered, "I Love You, Joey," and she got up getting dressed. He smiled and jumped up getting dressed and running out after her. He caught her half way down the stairs and lifted her into his arms telling her of his love for her and his need to have her with him forever. She smiled and then walked downstairs eating pizza. When they finished eating she walked upstairs and climbed into bed tiredly.When she awoke, he wasn't beside her. It looked to be later than midnight, so she wondered why he wasn't in bed. She sat up and saw him at the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. She crawled over to him and rested her head on his shoulder, while her arms wrapped around him. She could feel him shaking, he was crying. Tears immediately came to her own eyes, she thought it was her fault. She turned his face up and when he saw her tears he threw himself into her arms. Holding onto her tightly. She fell back on the bed, with him holding her. Her tears immediately faded as she asked him what was the matter. "I don't think you were ready for this...," he replied softly. She smiled gently at him and kissed away his tears. "I was just as ready for it as you were," she wispered softly into his ear. He shivered at how gentle her voice was. Her delicate little fingers massaging him in ways he didn't think were possible. She was pleasuring him, without even intending to. She was trying to make him feel better. He looked into her soft brown orbs, his eyes showing all the love she needed. She smiled and leaned up kissing his lips. This was going to be one long night. When he kissed her back, his hands slowly wondered over her naked body. She moaned into the kiss, as one of his hands brushed over her breast. When he heard this he kissed down her neck, to her chest. When she moaned, he immediately took one of her nipples into his mouth. His tongue swirled around her nipple, while his teeth lightly grazed it. His other hand was working on her other breast, kneeding it and teasing the nipple. Her moans echoed off the bare walls in the room. His hand and mouth switched as he began his torment on the other nipple. After her plea's for him to go ahead and have her, he gladly moved his head down to her sweetness. HE lightly licked her lips, then slowly ran his tongue up and down her clit. Hearing her moan, and feeling her arch, he stuck his tongue deep into her wetness. She moaned out in pleasure, as he felt her body go rigid and her cum seep into his mouth. He licked it all up eagerly and then went up capturing her lips in a gentle and passionate kiss. She kissed him back and moaned in both pain and pleasure when he entered her. Her back arched as he quickly started moving his hips. Sweat started pouring down their bodies as she moaned for him to go faster. He gladly obliged her request and got faster than before. Suddenly his body shook with hers, both of their orgasms hitting home. He felt her cum seep out around him, and his seed filling her awaiting whomb. She moaned and when he fell on the bed next to her on his back she got ontop of him to trail hot wet kisses down his bare body. HEr tongue found its mark on the tip of his shaft. Her lips eagerly wrapping around it, as her tongue swirled around the tip. When his precum touched her tongue, she started to deepthroat him. He moaned for the first time, his back arched as she took more of him into her mouth. His cum seeped down her throat and she licked up every drop. She smiled up at him and licked her lips. Then possitioned him at her opening, he had been doing all the work so now it was her turn. She let herself lower, so that he was inside of her. She placed her hands on his chest, while his hands reached up to grip her hips. He helped her rock against him, her breasts bouncing everytime she moved. When he felt that she had the hang of it, his hands reached up to massage both of her breasts. She moaned in pleasure as she felt herself cum, and him cum. She then lay down, her head resting on his chest. Her entire body tired and tortured. He smiled softly down at her, and gently stroked her hair. She smiled and wispered, "I love you babi," and he wispered back, "I always loved you too," and then fell asleep in eachothers arms. Resting for the first time in a while. When he wokeup the next morning, she was asleep in his arms. He smiled and leaned down kissing her forehead. When she stirred, he quietly got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, humming a cheerful song. He took out some eggs, bacon, sausage, and milk. Then he started to make the bacon and sausage. Once they were finished, he started making the eggs and hashbrowns. Then he set a pot aside and made some cheesey grits. When the food was finished, he reached up and got out two plates and two cups. He filled the cups with milk, and the plates with food. Suddenly he heard giggling behind him, he whirled around and was caught in a deep, loving kiss. He blushed and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. When he pulled back, he smiled down at her and she smiled back. They each took their seats and started eating. She smiled up at him, one of her rare smiles, "This is DELICIOUS! I didn't know you could cook!!!" He smiled and laughed half-heartedly. "That's because, you didn't give me a chance to cook yet." She smiled back and told him of her plans for the rest of the day and the afternoon. "After i get through at school, i'm driving over to the library to get my books on my project. Then i'm going to the gym, i need to workout a little bit. But i should be on my way home with dinner around 7. So don't be expecting me any sooner." And with that she got up, washed her plate and walked over to him. She gently kissed his cheek and told her she loved him then ran upstairs to get dressed. She was looking through her closet when something caught her eye, a pair of black chain pants and a corset top. She smiled and threw them on. Then put on her fishnet arming gloves. She looked good after she did her eyeliner and put her hair up in a simple ponytail. Suddenly she shivered, looking down at a small box in the back of the closet, she gently picked the old box up and read the first page of the small diary inside. It read as follows: I woke up this morning with Inuyasha right next me, we made love for the first time lastnight. It was amazing. He was so gentle, and there was noone to interrupt us this time. I wish i could go back to the fuedal era and tell Sango everything that happened lastnight! She would have smacked us and called us perverts! Well, InuYasha's on his way in now. I'll try to write more later on tonight after i give my husband an afterwork kiss. Goodnight -Kagome Higurashi age 19 She shivered for the first time in this house. For some reason she knew every detail of this Kagome's lovelife. She placed the journal in her bookbag and ran for the door. When she was safely in the car on her way to school, she smiled gently and listened to the radeo. It would be a long day, she concluded in her mind. Then she turned in to the school parking lot. She walked into class and took out the girls journal, then began reading. Not noticing the girl staring at her evily, or the ominous blue aura around herself.

That's all for Chapter 2! A Total Lemon and cliffy! There's going to be a lot more happening in the next chapter! So read and review! 


End file.
